Consumers interested in acquiring services must first identify a service provider who is capable of providing the required services. At present, this usually means perusing a telephone directory, which can become frustrating and time-consuming if the service providers telephoned are not immediately available. In addition, a simple telephone call does not enable the service provider to charge a fee according to the time spent with his/her customers.
Systems now exist that enable providers of services to charge fees for the time spent delivering the service. 1-900 phone numbers will charge the seeker of services according to the time spent receiving the service and will transfer this payment, or a portion of it, to the provider.
Each 1-900 number, however, has a very narrow scope—“Hear your Horoscope,” for instance. If a seeker would like to hear an entirely different service—“Your Local Weather,” for instance—he/she would have to dial a completely different—1-900 number. Similarly, each 1-900 number is quite rigid in the price, quality, and specificity of its service.
However, current systems now exist that enable seekers to locate service providers according to a wide range of price, quality and specificity of service (U.S. application Ser. No. 09/414,710). Such systems also make it possible for the service provider and buyer to be connected and communicate in real time.
Such systems, however, require the service seeker to have a connection to the internet. The service seeker must also have the necessary computer hardware to browse the internet. Presently, there is no system available by which a service seeker can be matched to a wide array of service providers with specific skills using only a simple audio-transmission medium such as the telephone.
Therefore, there remains a need to overcome limitations in the above described existing art which is satisfied by the inventive structure and method described hereinafter.